


You Can't Improv on Perfection

by Measured_Words



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flavored Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Seduction, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: Dan is sick of Lucifer trying to be him - turnaround seems like fair play, until things get out of hand...Set during S02e07 - My Little Monkey
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	You Can't Improv on Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



> Happy chocolate box! I had an intuition I might get matched on this - I hope you enjoy it :D

"Well you know…. Dan… We seem to be having a moment here – genuinely opening up to each other!" Lucifer smiled. Dan frowned. "Don't look like that – my therapist would be very pleased. And you know… I do think we could take this further, this being supportive of each other."

"I don't know about that." Warning bells were going off in Dan's head – but they often did when Lucifer got that look on his face. The one that indicated he'd had some kind of delightful (to him) revelation that he was about to share with the class, whether they wanted it or not. "Maybe we don't want to push it."

"But I think pushing it is exactly what's called for." He leered playfully, even as Dan got up and stepped away. Having Lucifer look at him like that, the few times he had, was discomforting in a way he couldn’t quite put a finger on…. Or didn't want to. "I think there's one more way that we could help each other out."

* * *

The drive to Lux had been awkward, partly because Lucifer insisted that Dan drive the two of them back in the rental he'd acquired when he was going to try and emulate Dan's taste in vehicles. ("Well I'm finished pretending to be you now, and I would certainly never drive this….vehicle. But I need to change out of this ridiculous hoodie, so you can drive me to Lux, then you can drive my car back to pick up yours!").

Dan had tried to convince himself that was all Lucifer had meant by his comment back at the comedy club, but he'd caught him staring a few times now. He felt Lucifer was undressing him with his eyes, and then he couldn't stop thinking about how he'd looked at him in the sauna. He tried to think about the Corvette instead but it wasn't helping. They'd arrived at the club now, and he'd meant to sit and wait at the bar, but Lucifer was leading him towards the elevator.

"I thought you meant I'd drive your car for a bit, get to feel more spontaneous."

"Oh no, no no, Daniel. I want you to have a shot at the full Lucifer Morningstar experience!"

"And what does that entail, exactly?" It was a little late to protest, with the elevator already starting on its way upstairs. Lucifer looked exceedingly pleased with himself, a playful light twinkling in his dark eyes.

"Well it's only fair, after I had a go at being you – now you can have a go at being me." His smile turned wry. "We'll see if you can do a better job than whatever that ridiculous impression was at your little club, though." The elevator opened into the Lux penthouse and Lucifer ushered him inside – directly towards the bedroom. "Maybe some props will help?"

Fortunately, they breezed right through to the closet, where Lucifer insisted he find something more appropriate to wear. It was a little strange, going through Lucifer's wardrobe – he didn't expect to find anything he could wear, so it seemed a harmless enough exercise. But when he pulled out something that caught his eye, a dark charcoal suit with a deep red shirt, he found that everything was in his size. "What's this?" What kind of fucked up game was Lucifer playing now? But the self-proclaimed devil looked as innocent as ever.

"I have all kinds of guests, Dan, and some of them have very good taste. Go ahead – try it on! I won't even peek."

He breezed over to the bar to pour a drink, and though Dan wouldn’t have put it past him to peek in the mirror, he did seem to be keeping his word. Still, he stepped back a little further out of his field of view, questioning his own motives here for a bit. He didn't really want to be Lucifer – the man was an annoying crazy weirdo, for all his money and glamour. Looking at himself in the mirror just reinforced the sentiment – it did feel like playing a part. But he might as well, right? Let Lucifer get it out of his system, and maybe have a funny anecdote to tell Chloe later. 

Lucifer lifted his glass in appreciation as Dan came back into view. "My, Daniel, it seems you can clean up well. How does it feel?"

He shrugged, stretching out his shoulders. The ensemble fit better than any suit he'd bought himself, and that was so suspicious it went right back out the other side: as unlikely a coincidence as it seemed, there was no way Lucifer could have guessed his size so perfectly, or known what he would choose. He tugged at the collar a bit as well, then froze as Lucifer came over and flicked open the top button. For some reason he was reminded of high school, and how proud all the guys were when they figured out the trick to snapping open a girl's bra.

"There," Lucifer stepped back after fussing with the collar a little more. "That's better, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He looked in the mirror, wondering what Chloe would think. Probably that he was being ridiculous, even if he did look good. "Not bad," he admitted.

"Now then, what can I fix you? Scotch?"

Dan considered. He was technically still on the job. They both were, really, but drinking on the clock was just one more way in which Lucifer could get away with doing whatever he wanted and no one would blink an eye. But maybe he could play this role.

"Well… If I'm supposed to be you – shouldn’t I be getting you a drink?"

Lucifer looked delighted. "Oh, you're really getting into this now! I approve." He finished whatever was in his glass and set it down on the counter, and gestured to the decanter. "You don't play the piano, do you?"

"I took three months of lessons when I was nine." Daniel tried a smile, angling for smooth, but Lucifer was making one of those prissy disapproving faces, and instead he just poured the drink and passed it to him.

"Nevermind _that_ then. But thank you – now, one for yourself?"

Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. He poured himself a glass and raised it, pretending to take a sip, and not to be pleased at Lucifer's clear delight. But now what – what would Lucifer do? Dan leaned on the bar. "Is this the part where I ask you what you really desire?"

Lucifer gasped and laughed, eyes widening. "Daniel! How perfect. But what would you do, if I were to tell you what I desire right now?"

Everything was a trap, or a mind game, or just crazy talk, and it was hard to keep all that in mind. What was he supposed to be getting out of this again? Be more spontaneous? A little bit more fun? "Well, why don't you tell me what that is."

"Well." Lucifer leaned closer, looking directly into his eyes. "What I desire… Mr. Morningstar… is to see just how far you’re willing to take this scenario. Here you are in this luxurious private penthouse, and anything you want at your fingertips. Do you want women? Men? You could make that happen."

How far would he take it? And what did he want? He was still overthinking it. He didn't really want to party with, or even fuck, some stranger. He couldn't have Chloe, and he wasn't even sure that was what he wanted. So he was a free man, who in this moment could have and do whatever he wanted. And there was Lucifer, gazing at him expectantly as he took another sip of his drink.

"Well, maybe what I want is to seduce my handsome companion, now that I have him up here all alone?"

Lucifer gave a low chuckle and a seductive smile. "Is that what you desire?"

"Yeah. It is."

"Well then… consider me seduced." Lucifer set down his glass, and Dan followed suit. An eyeblink later, their mouths were pressed together in a kiss and Lucifer's hands were sliding down his hips to cup his ass. Dan pulled back from the kiss – the very nice kiss.

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to be doing the seducing?" Of course this had been what Lucifer was after the whole time. That was okay, but he didn't want to just give in completely.

Lucifer gave him a squeeze. "Maybe you've done too good a job, and I can't keep my hands off of you…. But I can be a little more bashful, if that's what you prefer."

"You can be a little handsy… But I'm going to be taking the lead on this one."

"Ooooh… Yes sir!" Lucifer grinned, and let Dan tug his shirt free as they kissed again. 

They made it back to the bedroom with Lucifer half naked. Dan was still wearing most of his suit, having left the jacket at the bar. He shoved Lucifer lightly, and he fell back onto the bed, curling up into a seductive pose. There really was something about him that was just *desirable*. It was more than his looks, or his confidence. On some level that he was usually able to push aside, Dan just wanted him, despite everything. It was probably the most frustrating thing of all about Lucifer Morningstar… Except Lucifer was treating him the same way, as if Dan was the one thing he wanted most in the world right now. It was a hell of a drug.

"I almost don't want to get you out of those clothes," he was saying, "Its such a good look. On the other hand, I know what's underneath them…" Lucifer raised up on his knees. "Of course, we could compromise…." He licked his lip.

"Yeah, I got a compromise right here for you…" Dan knew he was being goaded, but he didn't really care. He unzipped his pants, and let Lucifer reach inside.

"Oh hello…" Lucifer smiled like Dan's was the most magnificent dick he'd ever seen… or at least a close second after his own. "Let's get better acquainted, shall we?"

And fuck.

Of course, he gave good head. He gave the best fucking head Dan had ever had, as long as he closed his eyes and didn't think about whose lips were wrapped around him, whose tongue was doing… that thing. Dan found his hand tangled in Lucifer's hair almost of its own accord, but he hardly needed to guide him, just let him do his thing. He was glad he wasn't in his 20s anymore, or it might have been over embarrassingly fast. When he let his eyes slip open, the sight of Lucifer looking up at him, hair tousled, lips stretched around Dan's thick cock, made him catch his breath. He distracted himself by undoing the buttons of his shirt and stripping it off. Once he was shirtless, Lucifer slid slowly back, tongue running along the underside of his shaft, until he withdrew completely with one final salacious lick.

"Not a bad start at all…. But shall we move on to the main event?"

"Yeah," Dan said, not entirely sure what that was going to entail, but at the moment just wanting more. He drew Lucifer towards him, cupping his face for a deep kiss while Lucifer pushed his pants the rest of the way down, and then dropped his own. They tumbled down onto the bed together naked soon after, Dan so lost in the moment of touching and being touched that he almost forgot to care who he was with and how crazy this whole scenario was. Lucifer stroked him teasingly, and drew Dan's hand to his own cock. Dan wrapped his hand around it – of course it was larger, though not quite obscenely so. Frustratingly attractive, just like the rest of him. It wasn’t the first dick other than his own he'd touched, but Lucifer had an edge up on some half-remembered drunken fumbling from his academy days. He smelled better, was better groomed and fuck, did he ever know what he was doing. Which was good, because Dan was a little less sure on that front. "So if I'm Lucifer, that means I get to top, right?"

And Lucifer laughed. "Oh, I'm flexible. Very flexible, in fact. You don't think I'm concerned with which position is more dominant, do you? There's so many ways to have fun in bed, why limit yourself? But in this case…. It's probably for the best. It would take so much work to get you properly ready… and that's just not in character, is it?"

Typical Lucifer, setting him up to try and look like an asshole… but Dan shook his head. He wasn't going to take the bait, but he might take something else. "You saying you're ready to go right now?"

"Ready for this?" His gaze swept across Dan's body. "Any time. But I could be more ready, for your sake."

"...For my sake?"

Lucifer him waved towards one of the bedside tables, where Dan found several types of lube, novelty condoms, assorted sex toys, and a pair of handcuffs he was pretty sure Lucifer had lifted from the precinct at some point. He pulled out a couple of bottles and frowned, as they all seemed to be flavoured or have some other kind of additives. In the end he just grabbed one at random while Lucifer lounged provocatively. He smiled as Dan poured some from the bottle into his hands and rubbed them together to warm it. At least the scent wasn't too cloying.

"Ohh.. vanilla spice. Perfect for you – it does have a bit of a pleasant kick to it, I find. Now – how do you want me, Daniel?"

"Turn around."

"Mmm, hands and knees it is – lets put those abs to work." He rolled over into position, looking back at Dan with a practiced smoulder. He wouldn't be looking back for long, not once Dan got started with him. 

Dan only hesitated briefly before rubbing some of the warmed oil into Lucifer's asshole. It was actually warmer on his hands than the rubbing should have caused, but not in an alarming way – that must be the 'spice'. Well, fine. He rubbed his lubed hand along his own shaft as well, and brushed his slick head right up against Lucifer. He wasn't really interested in the tease, though, or in indulging the premise they were working under. He was fucking Lucifer purely for his own reasons – one of those being that, damn him, he was effortlessly fucking sexy, and it had been a long time since he'd gotten laid, let alone gotten anal. 

Lucifer's ass. The lube helped, of course, but fuck – just as tight as he liked it, and the kick of 'spice' made him more sensitive. It was somehow even better than being in his mouth, despite all the fancy tricks he'd been showing off. Lucifer was murmuring some kind of encouraging dirty talk, but Dan mostly tuned him out, focusing on the feeling of sliding his dick in deeper and deeper. He grunted once he was all the way in, the sound echoed by a gasp from Lucifer.

"Oh, you're a *pro* at this…. Lucky D-"

Dan slid back and reamed him hard, making Lucifer cut off the rest of his word with another gasp. "Shut up."

"Mmhmm!"

The hard fuck was a good start, and Dan could keep it up for as long as Lucifer could, he was pretty sure. One he got into it the competitive edge mattered less – just the feel of that hot, slick ass gripping him tight. Lucifer kept his word and his mouth shut except for groans of pleasure, bracing himself against the pounding Dan was delivering. Dan wondered if he could make him come first, but probably he'd just be ready to go again right away or something else obnoxious. He wasn't sure how much he could take either, not after the blowjob, not with how good it felt to be getting some action after so long pointlessly holding out for Chloe. Pretty soon – but not too soon – Dan felt the tightening in his balls that meant he was getting close. His attempted signal came out as a mostly guttural growl, but Lucifer seemed to get the hint, pushing back against him all the hard.

"Oh yes, that's it," he cried, "yes – come on, give it to me!"

And Dan did, in an explosion of intense pleasure so far beyond what he had expected that his shaky legs gave out and he collapsed briefly on top of Lucifer. He pulled himself together though, reaching around to return the favour – partly out of respect for the principle of reciprocation in sex, and partly because he knew Lucifer would never let him hear the end of it otherwise.

The devil's cock was hot and heavy, as slick with sweat as the rest of him, and Dan's hand slid along it easily. It didn't take too much work to wring an orgasm out of him, either, after all of that. Lucifer's ass clenched around him again, almost too tightly for his fuck-sensitive cock. That, and the hot sticky smear of Lucifer's come on his hand drew him out of his post-orgasm euphoria, and he slid free, collapsing onto the bed.

Lucifer rolled over and gazed at him through lowered lashes. "Not bad at all… Mr. Morningstar?"

Dan sighed, grabbing a cloth he'd seen on the table earlier to clean himself up. "I'm not you, Lucifer."

He smiled. "No, I suppose not. You can hardly improve on perfection. Or is that improv?"

Dan glared at him, sitting up. "You know what? That was good. So thanks. But I'm done with this now. So fuck you."

Lucifer's grin just expanded. "Well I believe you have accomplished that quite handily!"

But Dan was already getting up and putting on his clothes – his own clothes – and thinking about managing the walk of shame through Lux.

"The keys are just on the counter. Don't drive like a douche!"

* * *

The Corvette was a sweet ride, but the experience was falling a little flat. The sex with Lucifer had been unexpectedly good, and his body didn't seem to care what a dick and a weirdo the guy was. It was hard to really appreciate anything else, or figure out what, if anything, he was going to do about it. Was great sex worth dealing with Lucifer's particular brand of disrespect? Would Lucifer even want to do it again? Probably – he was kind of a slut. Was there anything, beyond the sex itself that would make it worth it?

Dan considered as he sped along the highway outside of the city. Maybe. At least, if he was fucking Lucifer, Chloe wasn't going to be interested in him. So, there was that, if he was willing to tell her. It bore further consideration, anyway. 

For now, he put the pedal to the metal, and tried to speed it all out of mind.


End file.
